


A Losing Battle

by Wersa



Series: Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Leona happens upon Kayle with someone else and it tears her heart apart. Will she be strong enough to end what they have, then and there?Set in main verse.
Relationships: Leona/Kayle (League of Legends)
Series: Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054853
Kudos: 4





	A Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inbox thingy from my Tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy!
>
>> A kiss goodbye.

Something had just been in the air that night. Words unspoken, and a heart that _leaked_ with emotions. Even a few internal ‘‘I told you so’’s, to add to the sting of what she had seen. The other woman had long since gone — hurried out the door once she’d noticed the tension that had filled the air, and still did.

As to be expected, Kayle remains cold in the face of Leona and her clenched hands. It shouldn’t, but it somehow hits Leona even harder than before, now. She had given Kayle _everything_ , she had done everything in her power to cause a small crack in that facade — no matter how small. No matter how brief. And she had seen _nothing_.

Leona’s grip around the strap on her bag tightens, the sound of leather being squeezed filling the room as Kayle walks up to her. She sees the way she struggles to find the words, but Leona is far beyond caring at this point.

_What does she take her for?_

Kayle comes too close for comfort and Leona would have pushed her away had she the strength to, but in these moments she finds herself weaker than ever. She can scarcely move. “ Stop, ” she whispers, her voice nearly breaking beneath the waves of emotions surging through her. Thankfully, Kayle seems to listen, for now — despite being close enough for it, she doesn’t grab up Leona’s waist or otherwise touch her.

Does she even have a right to be so upset? They aren’t exclusive. Despite how much she had _wanted_ it to be, it isn’t even a real relationship. None of it seems to matter much, though, at least not compared to the way her hands remain curled into fists at her sides and her heart is pounding in her chest.

All she knows is that her heart cannot take another discovery like the one she’d just made. That she has finally come to the conclusion that Kayle doesn’t want her the way she wants to be wanted by her. That this, whatever it is — is never going to change like she had so hoped, for so long.

But she’d be damned if she lets Kayle see her crack now. All the nights of silently crying behind her, all the hidden pleas against her skin, would have been for nothing if she does. So she straightens up as much as she can and steels herself enough to look the other Aspect in the eyes.

One last kiss. That’s all it is, when Leona leans in to take it. Just to feel Kayle’s lips against her own one more time. Just to memorize the softness of them, the way she works them into Leona’s own and her taste — the sweetest combination she’s ever known, and yet so cold all at the same time. When she’s done, she takes a step backwards and looks at Kayle once again.

“ Goodbye Kayle. ”

And then she leaves. The door shuts behind her harder than she had intended but she barely flinches at the sound of it. She just keeps on walking. She doesn’t even realize where she is going until she finds herself on the streets and she quickly makes a right turn to get away from the mass of people, sheltered from prying eyes in a small alleyway.

There, she pushes her back up against the wall and slides downwards until she is sitting in a crouch. Her eyes begin to sting and she swipes away at them to ease it, though it only causes her makeup to smear. She doesn’t really care. The tears that stream down her face do so freely, however, as she leans her head back against the wall and looks to the sky.

 _Never again_.

Never again will she allow Kayle inside the sanctuary of her heart. Neither her bed, nor her home. She swears as much, but even as she does, she can’t help the nagging feeling that she won’t be able to go through with it. That she won’t be strong enough.


End file.
